gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '99
|engine = WR-spec EJ20 |displacement = 1994 cc |torque = |power = 476 BHP (GT2) 289 BHP (GT3-6) |pp = 476 PP |length = 4340 mm |width = 1770 mm |height = 1390 mm |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT2) |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower (GT3-6) }} The Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '99 is a Rally car produced by Subaru. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date since Gran Turismo 2, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. The car appears to be the #5 driven by Englishman Richard Burns, who achieved a 2nd place finish in the 1999 WRC season Driver's Championship, just short of Tommi Mäkinen. Colors Only one color is available for this car: *Sonic Blue Mica In-game description "The 2-door coupe that fought in the WRC as the first Impreza WR car." Acquisition GT2 This car can be purchased in the special section of the Subaru dealership for 500,000 Credits. In addition, this car is one of the rally cars that are available from the start in Arcade Mode. GT3 This car can be purchased for 300,000 Credits. It can also be won by winning the Tahiti Maze Reverse rally, on the rally races section. GT Concept This car is available to the player in Arcade Mode from the beginning. However, it can be selected only on dirt courses. GT4P The player can unlock this car by completing the lesson #24 in the Driving School area. GT4 This car can be won by winning the Cathedral Rocks Trail I Rally on Medium. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 As a Standard car, the Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '99 can be purchased from the Used Car Dealership for 283,960 Credits. It is a Level 11 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 300,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Trivia *In Gran Turismo 2, it has an unrealistically high redline of 9.000 RPM. This contradicts the fact that WRC cars usually revs up to 6.000 RPM. This is corrected in Gran Turismo 4, however, as the GT4 rendition has the correct 6.000 RPM redline, just like the actual WRC car. *A more detailed version of this car was found in some footage of Gran Turismo HD Concept. Curiously, this particular version of the car never appeared in later games. Pictures Subaru_IMPREZA_Rally_Car_'99_(GT2).jpg|The Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. It lacks the driver number. imp_rally_car.jpg|The Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. It now has the driver number it lacked in GT2. However, it still has few different logos compared to GT4 onwards, especially on the side number box. Subaru_IMPREZA_Rally_Car_'99_(GT_HD).jpg|The more detailed version of the Subaru IMPREZA Rally Car '99 as seen in Gran Turismo HD Concept. It had "Gran Turismo" logos above the car number, and a license plate reading T38 PDI. File:S2irrl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT2 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT Concept Cars Category:GT4 Prologue Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT HD Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Subaru Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s rally cars Category:Coupes Category:Boxer-engined cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Group A Category:Level 11 Cars Category:Cars available in GT4 arcade mode Category:Cars available in GT3 arcade mode